1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to natural paint that can control volatilization of organic solvents, especially formaldehyde in a room and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Up to now, as wood used for home building, plywood such as a plywood board, a mosaic board or a plying up head lining board and a painted decorative panel have been used, and these building materials have constitution that is strongly glued by synthetic adhesives.
When a house is built using these building materials, space (indoor room) cut off from outside is formed and the building materials are exposed in the room. Even if wallpaper is glued on the wall, synthetic adhesives having fungus resistance performance are often used.
In a house that these building materials are used, there are many cases that the resident complains of symptoms such as irritation of eye and nose, headache, tiredness and drying of throat and skin. The health hazard showing such symptoms is called a sick house syndrome and has become a social problem.
It is considered that the main cause is solvents used for adjustment of synthetic adhesives, for example, formaldehyde (it is also a carcinogen) derived from formalin.
Also, after a house is built, a surface treatment is used in order to protect the pillar and the wallboard or the plywood-made floor and to polish them. As the surface treatment, synthetic resin, for example, emulsified acryl resin polishing agent and a product filled in a synthetic resin bottle with a nozzle for spray is generally used. However these polishing agents often contain solvents harmful for human body.
Accordingly, when a resident treats a surface of floor using a synthetic polishing agent and dries and then rubs with dry cloth, before the polishing agent is dried, the room is filled with volatilized organic solvents, so the ventilation should be fully done. Among commercial polishing agents, there are products having undesirable odor with added perfume for the improvement.
Even if a material containing low harmful substance is used, in the air of a closed room, harmful substances are continued to be released and volatized. If the resident continues to inhale the air for a long term, there is a possibility to become a cause of sick house syndrome.
A surface treatment or a synthetic resin-polishing agent used after a house is built, also releases or volatizes similar harmful substances and have a possibility to become a cause of sick house syndrome.
On the other hand, as paint that does not use synthetic polishing agents and uses natural raw materials, there are animal and vegetable oils and fats or wax, and they are being noticed as paint using natural materials.
However, in these animal and vegetable oils and fats or wax, the drying time after they are applied is slow compared to the case where synthetic resin polishing agents are used, so these natural materials are mixed with organic solvents or oxidation promoters, and thus there are many cases in which organic solvents and oxidation promoters are mixed. Thus, possibly causing a health hazard by adding organic solvent or oxidation promoters.
Also, there are products where oxidation odor occurs by oxidation of paint, so that there are various perfumes are mixed and it is hard to say that natural materials are used.
Further, for paint using such natural materials, from the point of performance and effectiveness as paint, for example, such as weather resistance, release control performance of volatile organic compound (VOC), fungus resistance, bacterial resistance or stain resistance, use of solid type paint is desirable. However, from the reason that they are easy to paint and use, most of them are actually being used as liquid type paint. For that reason, as described above, organic solvents are often used.
Then, one of the objects of the present invention is to control volatilization or release of organic solvents, especially formaldehyde that is a hazardous to health. Also, another object of the present invention is to provide new type natural paint that the performance such as the weather-resistance, fungus resistance and bacterial resistance is improved. A further object of the present invention is to provide natural paint that is easy to paint in spite of being solid type paint.
In order to solve the above described problems, the present inventors have earnestly studied on these problems and have found where natural paint that the following components are formulated is effective as paint that can control volatilization and release of organic solvents, especially formaldehyde and can adsorb formaldehyde. Accordingly, paint that contains vegetable drying oil, haze wax, candelilla wax and carnauba wax are mixed as the main component, was effective.
Also, the inventors have found that in order to improve the weather-resistance (prevention of color degradation) and the stain resistance in the case of painting on wood, addition of rosin and sericin is effective and in order to improve the fungus resistance, addition of phytic acid is effective.
Furthermore, the inventors have found that for further improvement of painting workability and prevention of oxidative aging, the problem can be solved by blowing inactive gas such as nitrogen gas and carbon dioxide gas into the paint as fine bubbles and dispersing them to make a whip state.